petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 October 2013
11:56 All right, where is Person? I need him to listen to this lol 11:58 listen to what? 11:58 The minecraft song I made him 11:58 haha 12:02 What's up guys 12:02 I already voted STAY ON WIKIA! 12:03 Cool 12:04 So it's just Brian and Randomous eh... and What Minecraft song? 12:04 Wet Hands 12:04 You made that? 12:04 http://c418.bandcamp.com/album/minecraft-volume-alpha 12:05 I haven't given it to Person yet. Nobody's listened to it yet 12:05 I thought wet hands was already in Minecraft DS 12:06 It is... but it doesn't sound good 12:06 So I told Person I'd make him a better one 12:06 Very true... 12:07 That's kind of you 12:07 Lol what a nice compliment! Thank you 12:08 NP Anyway any new projects coming up with you? 12:08 Just Village 12:08 I haven't started anything new 12:09 Ahhh I l ike Villiage great game but is there anyway i could get A MEM file of the song in the credits I LOVE IT! 12:10 The song in the credits? I've got it, hang on 12:10 It's not a mem file, it's a program 12:10 Ok That's fine 12:10 I shouldn't take any credit for that song... I only ported it, I didn't write it 12:11 It still took a few hours though 12:11 What song is it...Was it from a different Video game? 12:11 K.K. Bossa from Animal Crossing. It's in the credits 12:12 Ahhh cool 12:12 I'm making the QR codes now, hang on 12:12 OK 12:14 https://db.tt/NN9YoVfa 12:15 Thanks! 12:15 No problem! 12:15 That link should work forever btw, so feel free to save it 12:16 Probably should copy it to a text document 12:16 This is the minecraft song I just made: https://db.tt/c1sInuW2 12:17 I'll have to check out this NEW version too then 12:18 PokeYoshi u here? 12:18 Oh right, a quick note on both of those. You have to load the program from the "write program" screen 12:18 Yep 12:18 You can't go to the gallery to listen to them 12:19 OK That's fine 12:19 I just dowloaded your minecraft song, Randomous, and it's same as I eared today when playing Minecraft. :P 12:19 Awesome! So it sounds accurate? 12:19 Of course. 12:19 Gosh who doesn't play minecraft...Except for Dscostew XD 12:20 Yeah, today I tried the new snapshot 12:20 Awesome. That's the benefit of hand-writing the MML: it sounds better 12:20 Me too! I love colored glass 12:20 I worked on my Skyblock and my DayZ Mod world 12:21 Randomous, you should put a loop in the song 12:21 I made it for Person, so I wanted to leave it up to him if he wanted a loop 12:21 It's easier to add one than it is to remove it most of the time 12:21 ok 12:22 Sausage, d'you know how to install a Mod? 12:22 Why yes i do Currently i have 7 installed with Forge 12:23 PLEASE HELP ME! :3 12:23 This really isn't the place to talk about modding though...I'll teach you some other time ;) 12:24 I installed forge but I didn't know what to do with it... 12:25 Download any mod then place the .Jar or .Zip in the mods folder 12:26 Is the "mods" folder in Forge? 12:26 So Randomous...What are you planning to add to Village? 12:27 Haven't you seen all those messages I made about what I'm adding? Lol here's the rundown: 12:27 ...or not lol 12:27 lol 12:53 IT WASNT WORKING BECAUSE OF A TYPO 12:54 i feel stupid now 12:54 i literally spent all my gold buying items so i could test it 12:54 and it was a typo 12:54 Don't that's just programming for ya 12:54 Whats a typo? 12:54 misspelled word 12:54 OK... that was weird 12:55 In your program? 12:55 And it's broken again.... HOW 12:55 Hey your alive! Randomous 12:55 Sort of 12:56 Apparently chat hacks messes up when I have two windows open 12:56 Ugh, let's see if I can't get around that 12:56 Hmmm 12:56 OK, that seems better 12:56 i need to pay more attention when i write code 12:57 So, sausage, tell me again how to install minecraft mods. :3 12:58 Hey calc 12:58 hi mr calculator 12:58 I will PM you later and chat hacks?? What kind of witchcraft are you brewing? 12:58 what is 6736576373/355 12:58 Hey Calc84! 12:58 It's not what I'm brewing lol 12:59 hello 12:59 http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lunix68/How_to:_Enable_Chat_Hacks 12:59 I know it's not our wikia, but it still applies 12:59 first degrassi wikia now hunger games wikia 12:59 Lol I just pick one 12:59 Lol like this: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cc71/Chat_Hacks_for_PMing_Multiple_Users 12:59 XD 01:00 WTH is dis Teenage Sitcom fantasy i am living in 01:00 Lol 01:00 btw thanks for the link to the tutorial 01:00 arrays are amazing 01:00 Yes they are, and you're welcome 01:01 Hmmm ChatHacks... The possibilities 01:02 i finally have a working inventory with a working shop :D 01:02 They don't really do all that much 01:02 Cool! 01:02 And awesome! 01:02 In fact, I don't even use them on this account 01:02 Just the logger 01:02 i still dont have them 01:03 Listning to Voluma Alpha right now this music is so relaxing 01:03 now i can buy a potion and i actually get a potion instead of just losing my money :3 01:03 i wasted like 800 gold but it was worth it 01:04 Kinda want to buy it... 01:04 buy it 01:04 buy it or bad things are gonna happen B) 01:04 I'm flat broke XD 01:04 darn 01:04 Minecraft? 01:05 Psst 01:05 you said psst this must be important 01:05 https://db.tt/HAByc2xK 01:05 Yes Minecraft...I like C418 01:05 This will only work for the night 01:05 So don't give the link away lol. 01:05 another one? 01:06 You already got it lol, smoked sausage didn't 01:06 why not just make one that lasts forever 01:06 I'm downloading now THANKS SO MUCH! 01:06 Because I'm not supposed to share this lol 01:06 oh XD 01:06 DUH 01:06 Is this Volume Alpha? 01:06 Yes 01:07 Thanks! You must really like C418 01:07 Yeah... I kind of bought a bunch of his stuff lol 01:07 XD 01:08 wish i had the money 01:08 Sorry 01:08 Well, I'm going to go eat. I'll be back 01:08 bye 01:08 Bye! 01:09 My stolen internet probably hates me by now Listening to C418 downloading their album while chatting and veiwing K.K Bossa QR's while watching the forum XDXDXDXD 01:09 bye! 01:10 XD 01:10 omgomgomg 01:11 i gtg byes 01:11 bye 01:11 i just added arrays to aottg 01:11 i added 15 titans 01:11 Seeya 01:11 15 titans on the screen 01:11 Titans are cool. 01:11 15 titans 01:11 64x128 01:11 on a small 3ds screen 01:12 Dude you just broke a law of physics bro 01:13 ikr 01:14 out of memory oops 01:15 lol 01:15 Almost done with the blue bar for SMB3 01:16 blue bar? 01:16 I'm back 01:16 wb 01:16 The thing with the score, time, lives, etc 01:17 oooh 01:17 i havent played smb3 for a while 01:17 You porting SMB3!?!?!?! 01:17 I never played it, i use screens xD 01:18 Twin, give him the link for me please, i'm too busy 01:19 kk 01:20 Super Mario Bros. 3 01:20 wait you're porting a game you've never played? O.o 01:21 have you at least used an emulator to play it 01:22 I LOVE THIS GAME IT'S MY FAV MARIO GAME 01:22 yeah 01:23 have you at least used an emulator to play it 01:23 01:23 -> Yes 01:23 Of couse. 01:23 course 01:23 I'm done with it 01:23 okay good 01:24 Oops 01:24 Problem 01:24 theres nothing more fun than figuring out rope physics :D 01:24 whats the problem 01:24 It is too small. 01:25 It makes the 3/4 of the screen 01:26 what does 01:26 Oh nvm I forgot the bonus items 01:26 if its too small then just add some filler stuff 01:28 woah 01:28 one label can have 16 characters 01:31 It's done, now it takes the 29/32 of the screen (90,625%) 01:33 In PTC, a variable can have up to 8 caracters... In maths, it can only have 1 >:3 02:13 was it free? 02:13 no 02:13 D: 02:13 my mom bought it. 02:13 but its american so it must have freedom 02:15 *eating* 02:15 ? 02:16 *The mouth full of popcorn* Heullowww 02:16 XD 02:16 Hai. 02:18 Sonny, my popcorn is Made in USA. >:3 02:18 NAWWW 02:18 Thats unpossible 02:19 Do you want a screen? 02:19 ? 02:19 no you dont. 02:19 what? 02:20 Do you want a screen? 02:20 What screen? 02:20 of my popcorn bag 02:20 I WANT POPCORN 02:20 ah. 02:20 I live in Canada, so nvm 02:21 U sayin I iz stupid? 02:21 Yes 02:21 Buy your own popcorn. 02:21 Finw 02:21 Fine* 02:21 Lol just kidding! 02:21 (GOTO @SHOP) 02:21 xD 02:22 http://www.glitchhiker.com/download.php 02:22 What is it? 02:22 A game 02:22 GOTO @http://www.glitchhiker.com/download.php 02:22 Syntax error 02:22 D: 02:22 Another game: http://www.supercratebox.com/ 02:22 That one is really fun 02:23 PRINT "How fun?' 02:23 SUPER DUPER 02:23 ACLS 02:24 im gonna try and crash the chat 02:24 DIM A(5) 02:24 DIM A(5) 02:24 it didnt work darn 02:24 I know! 02:24 INPUT "What is going on?" 02:24 Oops 02:24 forgot the ;m$ 02:25 What? 02:25 M$="hi i like meemoos :^)" 02:25 IF Youlikemeemoos THEN GOTO @Chat 02:25 i added multiple save files :D 02:25 Copycat 02:25 I totally added multiple save files first lol 02:25 XD 02:26 xD 02:26 I have an idea for a petit computer program 02:26 i said it first ! 02:26 no u 02:26 In it 02:26 It prints numbers all over the screen 02:26 then when it runs out on the top 02:27 it goes to the bottom! 02:27 :D 02:27 thats easy 02:27 Says who? 02:27 02:27 Its a groundbreaking idea! 02:27 But it's going to take 10,000 lines 02:27 Do you guys want to see an old game of mine? One of the first ones I made on Petit Computer? 02:27 hmmm 02:27 sure 02:27 yeah you're right. 02:27 ok 02:28 FOR I=0 TO 22 02:28 LOCATE 0,I 02:28 02:28 VSYNC 1 02:28 NEXT 02:28 FOR I=0 TO 23 02:28 PNLSTR 0,I,STR$(stuff),0 02:28 VSYNC 1 02:28 NEXT 02:28 I have to go dig it up out of the ground, hang on 02:28 alarm clock? 02:28 02:28 Thats pretty ancient 02:28 no 02:28 Like the 2nd petit computer game made in the USA 02:28 he said he had to dig, its a mining game. :3 02:28 The 1st is the sound maker 02:28 HEY 02:29 Copycat 02:29 Im making a mining game 02:29 D: 02:29 lol 02:29 copycat 02:29 im telling brainpx8 02:29 copycat 02:29 OK, here it is: https://db.tt/QzxXt309 02:29 you copycatted Sonny 02:29 i was making a mining game first 02:29 There is a finish line 02:30 And you unlock something if you get to the finish line 02:30 its loading 02:30 No 02:30 i have 2333 lines of code without MML :D 02:30 I was making a mining game since 12/21/12 02:30 i was making one since 1/1/01 02:31 I was since 12/31/00 02:31 oh 02:31 gonna try first! 02:31 woah nice game 02:32 Dudes 02:32 nice I SAID IT FIRST 02:32 I was playing it first 02:32 5 minutes ago 02:32 Lol 02:32 Are you talking about RACE? 02:32 me 6 minutes ago 02:32 XD 02:32 647836248682 minutes ago beat that 02:32 GAME OVER 02:32 Im a loser :( 02:32 liar 02:32 I iz gonna hack into code 02:33 :D 02:33 No gameovers now! 02:33 jk 02:33 9periodic minutes. 02:33 gonna change the car to a person XD 02:33 Oh, I must warn you... if you get close to the end and you get epileptic seizures, you may not want to continue 02:34 why? 02:34 It's a little... flashy 02:34 ok 02:34 O.o 02:34 557 on hard 02:34 beat that 02:34 990 on hard 02:34 7 on easy 02:34 Lol 02:34 I have to tell you something... I didn't try it yet. 02:34 xD 02:35 Lol don't worry about it! I should really post it on the wiki or something 02:35 Wait 02:35 But I don't want everyone spoiling the surprise 02:35 is 990 the maximum? 02:35 No 02:35 I cant play... With my popcorn. 02:35 Lol 02:35 What is? 02:35 Does it go on forever? 02:35 No 02:35 i cant finish it D: 02:36 I sorta... cheated 02:36 After I got 557 on hard I did this 02:36 Lol I'm sorry! Let me know if you get farther than 1000 02:36 I made it so you cant lose 02:36 XD 02:36 cheater D: 02:36 well 02:37 Goodnight 02:37 ? 02:37 Good night 02:37 ok gn. 02:37 too late. 02:38 also 02:38 I found out something 02:38 what. 02:38 The highest score until you win is 7000 02:38 Oh come on 02:38 Looked through the code 02:38 You're spoiling it for everyone lol 02:38 spoiler DD: 02:38 Says it on line 258 02:39 oops 02:39 sorry :( 02:39 GOOD NIGHT 02:39 Well goodnight 02:39 im at 1158 on easy 02:39 Cool! 02:39 when does it end D: 02:39 *trying to forget* 02:40 Do you really want to know? 02:40 yes 02:40 7000 02:40 xD 02:40 omg 02:40 * TwinArmageddonz is done 02:40 im hacking the code 02:40 Lol do it on hard, it's much faster 02:40 Easy takes too long lol 02:40 Cmon, you spoil it for everyone lol 02:41 And then you unlock... something 02:41 Something. 02:41 Something 02:41 line 250 02:41 SCORE=SCORE+500 02:41 LOL 02:41 Well, that will probably mess up the game, but go ahead lol 02:41 it did XD 02:42 changed to 100 02:42 omg the background keeps changing 02:42 Yeah, there are different songs as you go farther 02:42 And different scenery 02:42 nice 02:43 i want to play x') 02:43 was this really one of your first games? 02:43 Yes 02:43 it's really good 02:43 This is my absolute first game: 02:43 uhh hang on 02:44 i started with this 02:44 BEEP 02:44 PRINT "HELLO WORLD" 02:44 WAIT 60 02:44 BEEP 02:44 PRINT "I" 02:44 WAIT 40 02:44 BEEP 02:44 Wow, I really have to dig for this one 02:44 Here you go: https://db.tt/xBDlOPWr 02:45 after i made that program i immediately started working on harder stuff XD 02:45 Lol 02:45 i still knew almost no smilebasic and i wanted to port super mario bros XD 02:46 i didnt even know ACLS 02:46 I thinki started with a mario kart ds demo, i still have it, its all with print 02:46 coool 02:47 i learned most of my smilebasic with trial and error XD 02:47 Its a demonstration mode, you cant control xD 02:47 XD 02:48 brb 02:49 it always does the same things, no RND, no CLS, just locate, print, beeps and labels. 02:49 Did anybody try my first game? 02:51 Not without my popcorn. 02:55 not yet 02:56 You don't have to, I just thought I'd dust off some old programs lol 02:56 *five minutes later* 02:56 If I had lots of time, I'd love to make a sprawling RPG. 02:56 rpgs are amazing 02:57 I think that would be super epic. And I have plans for all the systems... I'd just need time 02:57 i can easily program like 20 different areas into my rpg but i need more bgs and area names and monster sprites 02:57 Time... :'( 02:57 and i need to add variety so not every area is the same 02:57 im trying to make it as interactive as possible 02:58 right now theres 1 npc in petit village 02:58 ? 02:58 if your level is too low he tells you to go train some more 02:58 Yes 02:58 if you're strong enough he offers a quest to kill 15 goblins 02:59 and im making the game ridiculously difficult 02:59 Yes 02:59 im level 15 and i still can't kill goblins XD 02:59 yeah, i love difficulty. 02:59 so you have to go train against some bandits and dragons 02:59 Do you like emulators or old games? 02:59 yeah 03:00 youre saying that killing dragons is easier? xD 03:00 XD 03:00 This site has like every single game in existence: http://www.dgemu.com/ 03:00 woah 03:00 They just limit how much you download per day, which isn't all that bad 03:00 i wonder when they're gonna get pokemon x and y 03:00 Hmmm I'm not sure 03:00 i have no money so i cant buy it XD 03:01 Lol you'd either need an emulator or a flash card 03:01 i cant find a working emulator 03:01 3ds emulator? Its illegal now. 03:01 i always have to do some dumb survey 03:01 its illegal?? 03:01 All ROMS are illegal 03:02 So the emulator is useless 03:02 oh 03:02 All system images are illegal. So the emulator is again useless 03:02 Nintendo is trying to do as they games cant be emulated... Is there already a 3ds emulator? 03:02 i think so 03:02 Hmm, is this real? http://3dsemulator.org/ 03:03 i dont think so 03:03 xD 03:03 I don't know, it's got 21 thoughsand tweets 03:03 im gonna test it 03:03 Be careful 03:04 XD 03:04 it has like 15 different downloads 03:04 To be sure its not viruses, i try first with my 3ds. >:3 03:04 Hmm it appears to be a scam. I'd not try it 03:04 its a scam? 03:04 maybe. 03:05 Probably. I'm researching it, and nothing's popping up 03:05 oh 03:05 well in that case im not downloading it XD 03:05 then why is there 3ds roms? 03:05 thats what im wondering 03:06 For flash cards 03:06 oh 03:06 You know, a card that looks like a 3DS game, but you can put your own games on it 03:06 yeah 03:07 No 03:07 Most of the roms are sized 0.00MB. 03:08 Because they're just links 03:08 That's why the site is cool, if they don't have it, they'll link you to someone that does 03:08 But they have pretty much anything DS and older 03:08 nice 03:09 *waiting for the wii u emulator* 03:09 Lol 03:10 XD 03:10 :3 03:10 i want to get mh3u but i have no money 03:10 i want so many 3ds games but i dont have money so i cant get any D: 03:10 the only 3ds game i have is animal crossing new leaf 03:10 same for me... 03:10 and i dont even play it anymore 03:11 NOT ACNL 03:11 ./kick TwinArmageddonz 03:11 D: 03:11 acnl is amazing 03:11 Yers 03:11 Thats why i hate it! 03:12 my character has majoras mask so he always trips 03:12 it gets annoying when im fishing 03:12 I hate it because everybody have it but not me. 03:13 D: 03:15 I have animal crossing on the gamecube. 03:15 same 03:15 its amazing 03:15 i paid off all my debt and got a statue 03:16 they really shouldn't have gotten rid of bell trees 03:16 sometimes boring, sometimes amazing. Most time boring. x) 03:16 gtg 03:16 bye 03:16 happy programming 03:17 Bye 03:24 Hai boot. 03:28 Ok! Finally, i'm done with my popcorn. I try your game, randomous. 03:29 Which one? 03:29 The old one, or the oldest one? 03:29 The oldest, snake 03:29 Lol it's basically just that: snake 03:31 41 on easy 03:31 It's a bit hard. 03:31 I know, I wanted it to be hard 03:31 Most snake games I play are just so slow 03:31 Try evil lol 03:32 21 on normal 03:32 I start with 2 points in evil mode... 03:32 Yes 03:33 Because on Evil, you get 2 oints per thing 03:33 My Hi-Score: 4 03:33 Lol it's hard! 03:33 8 points! 03:33 Now I try race. 03:33 I have a page for it now 03:34 Race 03:34 218 03:34 it's great! 03:34 Thanks lol. I made them a while ago, so they're pretty simple 03:35 135 in hard 03:35 hi yall 03:35 Hi 03:35 ur actually here random 0: 03:35 Yes 03:36 hey, you can delete my Mario page. I put it on the other boared 03:36 I saw, I also fixed the deletion noitce 03:36 I'm going to leave all the pages marked for deletion until October 28th 03:37 thank you 03:38 I like te new rules and think it should rely clean up te wiki 03:38 Thank you 03:38 Nooo! 03:39 i wish coinz was here... but im not going to hold a grudge against twin 03:39 1961. 03:39 Ooh, you were close to the next area! 03:39 Did you notice that the "forest" gets thicker as you go along? 03:39 its almost been 2 years since i started ptc and iv not learned as much as i thought 03:39 The "ocean" also changes 03:40 If it's your first programming language, it's always going to be hard 03:40 yes 03:40 but i learned lots with all my breaks 03:40 and im pretty young to start programing too 03:41 im moving on to TIbasic but im still using PTC 03:41 poke, wats ur first language 03:42 I only program in PTC BASIC 03:43 hello 03:43 Oh you're back 03:43 i am back 03:43 my only programming language is smilebasic 03:44 We all should play minecraft together someday... :3 03:44 http://31.media.tumblr.com/e52ec6a1b09788ae5815403319cc3511/tumblr_mtv8bgtu1l1r3gb3zo1_400.gif 03:45 Uh... Ok xD 03:46 XD 03:47 why is everyone always away :/ 03:48 Hm. Twin, do you play Minecraft? 03:48 sometimes 03:48 Nice. 03:48 I'm bored. 03:49 Try this game: 03:49 hi twin 03:49 hi boot 03:49 Spectacle Hurricane 03:49 OMG i have 10 minutes to go on my Petit Farm O_O 03:49 im srry twin 03:49 ? 03:49 spectacle hurricane is cool 03:50 for beging mean cause he whole coinz thing 03:50 its fine :3 03:50 k 03:50 aottg is so cool 03:50 thanks 03:51 iim gonna download poke smash game u made 03:51 kk 03:51 Boot, PSB is amazing. 03:51 Boot, you should totally download Race 03:51 It's totally boring lol 03:51 XD 03:51 Race is for people bored. 03:51 Race, I made it a long time ago 03:51 Yes, it's not all that great lol 03:52 im adding an option to delete your files now 03:53 whats psb 03:53 pokemon smash bros 03:54 that's wat i thought 03:54 lol 03:54 wat characters r n it 03:54 zoroark chespin jirachi celebi 03:54 Boot, d'you play Minecraft? 03:54 sometimes 03:54 add pikachu 03:54 jirachi and celebi were secret characters i made for levice so they're not in the character select 03:54 pikachu will definitely be added 03:54 how do you get them 03:55 "If Leviceljir press X" 03:55 can u add my fav pokemon 03:55 i literally put that in controls XD 03:55 sure 03:55 its... 03:55 ITS... 03:55 11:48 03:55 TwinArmageddonz: 03:55 sometimes 03:55 03:55 11:54 03:55 Boot2: 03:55 sometimes 03:55 03:55 Aw... 03:55 IT IS... 03:55 ? 03:56 jigly puff XD 03:56 XD 03:56 or pichu 03:56 or plusle 03:56 jigglypuff will be the guinea pig for physical special attacks 03:56 for the rolling thing 03:56 or ghstly 03:56 ghastly is not likely 03:56 sorry 03:56 You... you... BRAIN.EXE has stopped working. 03:56 wat bout squirtle 03:56 But GENGAR!!! 03:57 but ghastly has no limbs D: 03:57 or my real fav charizard 03:57 But GENGAR 03:57 but LIMBS 03:57 It has limbs! 03:57 CHARIZARD 03:57 ghastly doesnt 03:57 GALLADE 03:57 But you could add gegnar 03:57 true 03:57 i could 03:57 can u add CHARIZARRRRDDDDD 03:57 but i wont 03:57 jkjkjkjk 03:57 Lol I guess that's what I meant 03:57 pls 03:58 Twin, I said i was doing it 03:58 yeah 03:58 yesh 03:58 The ralts family, the gastly family and the totodile family 03:58 hey bot 03:59 r u always random or do u switch between peopls 03:59 Always random 04:00 If I ever claim to be someone else, don't trust them 04:00 ok 04:00 but what if potato 04:00 would it be a hacker? or u drunk? 04:00 either way, ill shut up 04:01 XD 04:01 Did someone say potato? 04:01 potato 04:01 potato 04:01 mashed potato! 04:01 carrot 04:02 NOOOOOO 04:02 the ninja exploded!!! 04:02 NOT THE NINJA! 04:02 OR THE MONK... 04:02 IM STUCK IN CAPS 04:02 IM TRYING TO STOP THIS... 04:02 I THInk i got it 04:02 But guess what i'm programming. The first one to guess right wins! 04:03 hint? 04:03 smb3 04:03 no 04:03 ur building game? 04:03 pmp 04:03 something new. 04:03 sanic ptc edition 04:03 when is ur building game done 04:03 gotta go fast 04:03 i wanted that 04:03 I stopped FTRCITY 04:03 bye twin 04:03 NOOOOO 04:03 XD 04:04 can u upload the demo? 04:04 YESSSSSSS too boring. 04:04 i wanted that... 04:04 same 04:04 maybe i could contenu work on it 04:04 Instead, i'm making a conqueer game. 04:04 oh 04:04 thats cooler 04:04 Ok boot, I'll give you the QRs tomorrow, you can work on it 04:05 yesh 04:05 ty 04:05 can you make it public 04:05 can u make sure peoples know im gonna contenu it? 04:05 I give him the project. BUT.... In the credits, don't forget to put me. 04:05 i will 04:06 You will forget? You monster >:3 04:06 can you make it public 04:06 Sure 04:06 i really wanna play it 04:06 tomorrow, private chat me 04:06 It's very very very very very boring 04:06 oh well 04:06 no i will put u in credits 04:06 I can give you the code in 5 minutes. 04:06 O.o 04:06 ill make it FUN 04:06 I just disconnect/reconnect, brb 04:06 XD 04:07 can i have it now? 04:07 ill private chat u 04:07 kk 04:07 Future City: Boot Edition 04:07 70% more FUN! 04:07 HECK YESH 04:08 101% 04:08 ill add a boot building 04:08 4363456346% 04:08 I'm back 04:08 XD 04:08 hey twin r u good with spries 04:08 boot building makes boots 04:08 im great with sprits 04:08 sprites 04:08 I'm better... 04:08 I'm on my other computer 04:08 Lol just kidding! 04:08 XD 04:08 Please don't kill me! 04:08 u want to help with sprites 04:08 im gonna eat you 04:08 sure 04:08 hi yshi 04:09 ill tel u the things i need tommorow 04:09 Boot, I have every Alpha version for FTRCITY 04:09 ok 04:09 No, i give you the Qrs now 04:09 good 04:09 me too 04:09 pls 04:09 ill work on it 04:10 i don't have my ds handy... 04:10 2366 lines of code 04:10 can u email me dem? 04:10 Yo, I have a game for you all 04:10 o: 04:10 It's called... 04:10 yeh 04:11 i bet $10 i can scan it first 04:11 XD 04:11 XDXDXDXD 04:11 Uhhh it's called... 04:11 ... still waiting for it upload 04:11 yes/ 04:11 yes/ 04:11 uhhh 04:11 It's not a petit computer game 04:11 yes? 04:11 Zzz... still waiting 04:11 Ah, here we go: https://db.tt/ZOXxlBDe 04:12 Bit trip runner 04:12 If you haven't played it, now you have it for free 04:12 o: 04:12 i like that 04:12 thanks i love that game 04:12 Do you own it? 04:12 no 04:12 just a demo on my wii 04:12 Ohhh. Well there you go! 04:13 thank 04:13 Hmmm do you want VVVVVV too? 04:13 i hear bout it all the time 04:13 sharing is caring :3 04:13 VVVVVV is fun 04:13 Do you want it? 04:13 ive never played it 04:13 Let's see if I have anything lese laying around 04:13 you must really like sharing 04:14 Oh, here: Cave Story+ 04:14 You want that, right? It's free! 04:14 XD 04:14 where r u getting these?!?!?!? 04:14 I uhhh bought them 04:14 And now I'm sharing them 04:14 oh 04:14 Do you want it? 04:14 yesh 04:14 OK, let me upload 04:14 is it legal 0: 04:14 of course noy 04:14 not 04:15 I bought it, so it got payed for at some point 04:15 why would random do anything legal 04:15 POLICE PLEASE jk lol 04:15 All these links will go away after tonight, so download them now 04:15 I'm uploading Cave story now 04:15 everything random does is a crime 04:15 Shhh 04:15 Lol 04:15 XD 04:15 do they have vruses? 04:15 no 04:16 NO! They're my games, why would I put viruses on them? 04:16 ok 04:16 I BOUGHT them. Unless the developers themselves put viruses on them, they're fine lol 04:16 Hmmm Toki Tori? Do you want that? 04:16 im getting bittrip 04:17 Did you get the link? 04:17 yeah 04:17 my Norton says its safe, but i trust u anyway 04:17 Lol 04:17 im installing it 04:18 Oooo do you want Torchlight? That's a good game 04:18 thanks random 04:18 https://db.tt/Qbo9i1iF 04:18 That's Cave Story if you want it 04:18 sharing is caring 04:18 wats torchlight 04:18 CAVE STORY 04:18 thanks so much 04:19 This is torchlight: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghQBj6Gfn10 04:19 It's good 04:19 It's a single player (or split screen) rpg 04:19 yeah 04:19 i love rpgs 04:19 So do you want it? 04:19 yeah 04:20 OK, this one will take a while 04:20 kk 04:20 i can wait 04:20 m back again 04:20 Mmm do you want Hotline Miami? It's very violent, so I'm not sure if you want it 04:21 Proteus? 04:21 Little Inferno? 04:21 Oh here's a good one: Bastion 04:21 little inferno! 04:22 Do you want any of these? 04:23 i have no idea what most of them are 04:23 Hmmm actually, I'll wait. 04:23 It's going to take a while to get Torchlight up, so I'll come back another day with these games 04:23 okay 04:23 sorry internet crap 04:23 you're encouraging illegal activities o: 04:23 I'm sorry! 04:23 jk XD 04:23 How about office 2007? 04:24 dont know what that is 04:24 Lol 04:24 Never mind then 04:24 XD 04:24 Woah, I have Fez? I don't even remember buying that 04:25 xxxxxd much lel 04:25 I got cave story done! 04:25 Trine 2? I don't remember buying that either lol 04:25 TRINE 2 04:25 XD 04:25 do that one please 04:25 I like that game 04:25 It's SUPER DUPER LARGE OMG 04:25 04:25 i know 04:25 So I'm going to wait until tomorrow 04:25 i got multiple save files working finally 04:25 my pc couldn't handle it 04:25 do u have MC 04:25 now you can save load and delete files 04:25 Awesome! 04:26 cool twin 04:26 Everybody has minecraft. 04:26 i'll delete my brother's file for testing purposes >:3 04:26 That's not nice 04:26 ik 04:26 i wouldnt do it if it was nice 04:26 its for testing purposes XD 04:26 Boot, i sent the files 04:27 ok 04:27 yoshi can you send them to me 04:27 ill scan later 04:27 Did anybody need the Cave story or Bit Trip Runner links again? 04:27 im playing cave story due to randoms awsomeness 04:27 Twin, i'm very tired, i'm too lazy to do it. 04:27 oh 04:27 boot 04:27 :3 04:27 yeah 04:27 can you send me the files 04:27 Lol you're welcome! Just don't go blabbing about it lol 04:27 yesh 04:28 tommorow 04:28 ha 04:28 oh 04:28 is that ok? 04:28 sure 04:28 i can d it when i can open my hotmial 04:28 my mom has a ock o hers and shes sleeping 04:28 lock 04:28 XD 04:29 im gonna play some cave story 04:29 it needs a PTC ver 04:29 yeah 04:29 It's too powerful for Petit Computer 04:29 I mean, too complex 04:29 true 04:29 Who wants to play Minecraft? I can 04:30 but a simple ver 04:30 not a port 04:31 its harder than i remember 04:31 *tumbleweed* 04:31 poke Yoshi whats ur original language 04:31 I can't 04:31 guess what my mc name is 04:31 Are you ready? Torchlight: https://db.tt/YDDNFulm 04:32 im downloading it 04:32 Boot2 04:32 poke Yoshi whats ur original language 04:32 04:32 French 04:32 yessssss 04:32 that's what i thought 04:32 hey twin 04:32 ? 04:32 Como estas 04:32 Bien, y tu? 04:32 lolwut 04:32 Bien 04:32 what 04:32 me no speaky taco language 04:33 muy bien 04:33 muy intelleghintay 04:33 Google translation is bad... 04:33 Lol no puedas hablar en espanol? 04:33 No, I don't speak spanish. 04:33 sorry i oly know a bit of spanish 04:33 Lol neither do I... 04:34 Solamente un poco de los palabras 04:34 i know: come de telephono numero 04:34 Pfft I meant las 04:35 It similar to French 04:35 *It's 04:35 omg 04:35 All "romance" langauges are similar 04:35 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romance_languages 04:35 "romance"? 04:35 the loading time for my rpg is 305 frames already 04:35 That's OK 04:35 Only 5 seconds 04:36 Poke, did you see the link? 04:36 im installing torch light 04:36 current version of village is 410 frames 04:36 Cool 04:36 Well, it's variable 04:36 If you haven't played for a whil it takes longer 04:36 usually 410 04:36 for me 04:37 im gonna add some fancy animations and stuff to make loading less unbearable 04:37 i still have to add more music too 04:37 I have to go for a bit. I hope you all enjoy the games 04:37 bye 04:38 thanks for the games 04:38 I've never actually beat Torchlight, so yeah 04:38 I beat the others though 04:38 bye twin 04:38 See you! You're welcome 04:38 sry not paying attention, bye random thanks for cave story and stuff 04:40 hi 04:40 every one left 04:40 im here 04:42 im playing cave story 04:42 wat time is it where u live 04:42 twin? 04:42 04:44 12:44 04:44 me too 04:44 cool 04:44 im adding some fancy menus now 04:46 nice 04:47 I'm back 04:47 cool 04:47 wb 04:47 Did i miss something? 04:47 no 04:47 random left 04:47 im gonna grab my ds soon 04:48 not radom! 04:48 D: 04:49 why D: 04:49 hello? 04:50 hello 04:50 im replacing most of my code now with arrays to make it more efficient 04:50 Say my name if you need me, i go on Minecraft 04:50 Pokeyoshi19Pokeyoshi19Pokeyoshi19Pokeyoshi19Pokeyoshi19Pokeyoshi19Pokeyoshi19Pokeyoshi19 04:50 jk dont eat me 04:50 What 04:50 hi 04:50 Ok 04:50 gtg 04:50 goodbye 04:51 happy programming 04:51 Say my name 04:57 hi yoshi 04:58 Pokeyoshi19 Pokeyoshi19 Pokeyoshi19 Pokeyoshi19 Pokeyoshi19 Pokeyoshi19 Pokeyoshi19 Pokeyoshi19 Pokeyoshi19 05:03 Gtg bye. 05:15 hi 01:43 Am I the only one here? 04:02 wow... 04:02 wow 04:03 im back 04:04 hello 04:04 Hey persson 04:04 hello there 04:05 my cat in knocking stuff over in my room 04:05 >.< 04:05 i HAVE A CAT NAMED TUBBY WHO KNOCKS EVERYTHING OVER!!! 04:07 xD 04:07 tub tubs 04:07 awesome name 04:08 i gtg 04:08 sorry 04:08 bye! 04:08 xd any way to make a long story short...fridge 04:08 LOL 04:08 bya 04:09 Okay guys i gtg into the showa and stuff so ill Be back l8ta! 09:51 Awww i'm lonely 10:08 Hey you guys should et on the chat. 10:55 hui 10:55 mmmlk 10:56 den 11:01 http://24.media.tumblr.com/c7c5bf8cff582f3b9f109fde591ae0ac/tumblr_mhxjdq7cTf1qdlh1io1_400.gif 11:17 hi 11:18 Hey 11:21 i added simulation battles to my rpg 11:21 so you can fight a simulation of your character 11:21 or the char from another save file 11:21 I saw th post on the forum 11:22 o 11:22 btw when will the pixelli demo be finished 11:22 I am currently hard coding ecery line for placing BG tiles...Ugh 11:22 O.o 11:22 probably in a few days 11:22 yessss 11:22 Well I can tell your excited... 11:23 yeah 11:24 i finished the inventory and now you can use the items you get 11:25 and instead of just adding more items to the list if you use one it searches for an empty spot before placing the item in your inventory 11:25 Awesome! 11:26 gtg :/ 11:26 bye 11:28 Hey boot 11:31 uhhh is this public 11:31 What 11:31 so thi sis public 11:31 What is public 11:32 nvr mind 11:32 ok 11:32 Hey it's PokeYoshi! 11:32 Hey there 11:32 What? 11:32 hhey it smoked sausage 11:34 So... 11:34 ....... 11:34 So what? 11:35 hi 11:36 hey yoshi 11:36 im gonna PM you bout future city 11:37 Ok 11:38 done 11:42 hi sausage 11:42 thnks for the QRs 11:43 im back 11:43 hi 11:43 did i hear qrs 11:43 yeah 11:43 what qrs 11:43 im a upload them when the game is playable 11:44 oh 11:44 its very un playable now 11:45 Yeah 11:45 aaw 11:45 waa 11:45 Almost done with Gallade 11:45 fite mi irl 11:45 cool 11:46 almost done with gardevoir 11:46 its 16x16 right 11:46 *32x32 11:46 oops 11:48 im back 11:48 well i have 2 rows hard coded in Pixelli 21 more to go... 11:49 XD 11:49 lol 11:49 xD 11:49 yoshi are the sprites 32x32 11:49 XDXDXDxdXDXDXD 11:49 This demo may be a few days... 11:50 noooooooooooooooo 11:50 D: 11:50 I cant wait 11:50 I'm sorry i only have so much time on my hands 11:50 its ok 11:50 okay 11:50 is it a 2d mc game 11:51 If only the system for TCH and BG coordinates were the same... 11:51 Sorta 11:51 try using a grid 11:51 sorry my pc messed up 11:51 like TCHX/ 11:51 I have a page for it goto the Simulation genre 11:51 I am using a grid 11:52 oh 11:53 im up to 2630 lines of code 11:53 and i havent even started on the story 11:54 wat game 11:54 my rph 11:54 rpg* 11:54 cool 11:54 petit rpg 11:54 not sausage!!!!!!! 11:54 that hasnt been used before 11:54 i think 11:54 you think 11:55 yep 11:55 yep. 11:55 yep 2013 10 13